


Sleeping in your arms

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader works as a bartender and she falls in love with Bucky while she is working.Warning: cursing and mentions of sex





	Sleeping in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr: @nikky-the-writter

˝Last round boys˝, your voice echoed through half full pub. You were working as a bartender, but the waitress left earlier so you had to do everything alone. One of your customers raised his hand so you brought him his usual.

˝Thank you (Y/N) ˝, he said, and paid for drinks. You went back behind the bar, looking at the brunette man in front of you.

˝Wanna refill, Buck? ˝

Bucky started coming here three months ago, he would always sit across from where you worked and you would talk with him.

˝I think I already had enough˝, he smiled at you

˝I thought that you can’t get drunk˝, you knew that he was a super soldier, you found out a week ago. It made him happy that you knew who he was and that you didn’t run away.

˝It would be better for everyone if I don’t find out my limit˝

You started cleaning taking his empty glass. ˝Will Steve drive you home? ˝, you asked not facing him, washing his glass.

˝No, I’ll walk today. ˝

˝Is everything alright, you seem a little bit off? ˝, there were feelings between you two, you both cared for each other, but you never said it out loud.

˝Stark decided to take me on a mission˝, he was putting his leather jacket on.

˝Wait, What? You tell me something like that and you think that you can just leave. ˝, you finished cleaning, there were only two regular customers there. ˝Sit your pretty ass down and tell me everything. I really mean everything˝, Bucky’s eyes were sparkling more than usual and he had a big grin on his face.

˝So (Y/N/N), thinks that I have a pretty ass? ˝, he smirked. He was a shy type at first, but you managed to break his walls down, he was the best guy that you ever met. Bucky had a sense of humor, a little rusty, but you loved it. He was the only person that could make you cry from laughing too hard.

˝The whole world thinks that˝, you smiled. ˝Joe, Tom,  I’m closing˝, they finished their drinks and walked over to you. While they were coming you could swear that you heard Bucky saying ˝I don’t care about the world, but you˝, they brought your glasses and said goodbyes.

˝Where were we?˝, you said teasingly.

˝Well you were talking about… ˝, you interrupted him leaning across the bar kissing him. He was surprised, but he kissed you back after he realized that you were actually kissing him. You broke the kiss, breathing heavily. ˝That was… ˝, you couldn’t find the right words.

˝I know˝, he said, knowing what you mean.

˝We should, no I mean I have to close and… ˝, you stopped yourself and then continued ˝Would you like to come to my place, you know we could talk about your mission and… ˝

˝Yeah, I would love that. ˝, he genuinely smiled, putting his hair nervously behind his ear.

* * *

  


 

After ten minutes of walking you came in front of your building, it was cold, you were looking for your key while Bucky was standing next to you. Finally, finding the key you open the door and the warmth hit you instantly. Your apartment was on the fifth floor, it took you a while to climb all of the stairs, Bucky was in great physical condition, while you were breathing deeply when you reached your apartment. ˝Oh, why did I eat the second muffin˝, you mumbled. You were trying to be in good shape, but that stairs were killing you.

˝Are you alright˝, he asked quietly, standing a few steps away from the door.

˝Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? ˝, he chuckled at your question following you inside.

˝Do you want something to drink? ˝

˝Just water, thanks˝, you heard him say. He sat on your couch that was placed in the middle of your room. There was a large bookshelf on the one side of the room, and on the other was a window.

˝Here you go˝

He jumped slightly, he didn’t hear you coming to him.

˝Buck, you really think that you are ready for a mission when you jumped right now? ˝

˝I didn’t, it was just… ˝

You sat close to him, he nervously licked his lips not knowing what to say.

˝I.. We could˝, he started

˝We don’t have to talk˝, you informed him.

˝If we won’t talk what could we do? ˝, he turned his head toward you, he stared a few moments at you and then he closed the gap between you two.

The kiss was gentle, but it got more passionate with every second passing by. Your hands were going through his hair, while he kept his behind your neck. As it got more heated you sat on his lap. He broke the kiss looking at your bruised lips.

˝We should… I don’t want to do this if you are.. ˝

˝Buck, I want this˝, you said, pointing at him and then at yourself. ˝I really want us to happen, I’m not talking just about sex, I mean, I’m sure it will be amazing, but that is not the only thing that I want  from you˝

˝I would be offended if that was all that you wanted, first you bought me a drink, then you brought me here. I’m starting to feel like a whore. ˝, you were giggling because of the silly thinks that he was saying. Suddenly his face got serious and he started talking: ˝Are you sure that you want me? I know that you said that you don’t care about my past, but can you really be fine with being with a murderer, someone like… ˝ you silenced him with a kiss.

˝I want you˝, you said firmly. ˝I want everything that comes with you, you were the only ray of sun in my life in this couple of months˝, you got up from him and took his hand leading him to the bedroom. You turned yourself towards him taking his shirt of and throwing it on the ground, you could see how the light from your lamp on your night stand is playing on his metal arm and that made you smile. He’s been through so much and he has finally let someone new in his heart.

The next morning you woke up next to Bucky. He was holding you close to his chest. You couldn’t even turn to face him because of his strong grip around you. His heart beats were steady, it meant that he was still asleep. In that moment, having Bucky’s arms around your body, you knew that you want to wake up next to him every morning for the rest of your life. You didn’t only know that Bucky was awake wanting the same thing.


End file.
